Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Mammon Arcobaleno
Summary: En un mundo alterno donde los arrancar han tenido una vida humana, la cuarta espada a descubierto que existe una persona capaz de hacerle sentir más humano de lo que el pudiera imaginar.
1. El misterioso Bat

***NOTA: Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie de Bleach creada por Tite Kubo no me pertenecen. El texto que se encuentra entre comillas, centrado y en negritas pertenecen a las canciones: Our World, Crush the world down y Anima Rossa interpretadas por Daisuke Namikawa Seiyuu del personaje Ulquiorra Shiffer de la serie Bleach.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**"El misterioso Bat"**

-Ese día… aquel día… estaba haciendo mucho frío…  
**-**

Se ve a una chica corriendo por un pasillo lleno de gente y tiendas en plena época de navidad, con la cabeza baja y una bolsa de regalo en la mano, se alejó lo más posible de aquel lugar hasta dar la vuelta en un pasillo menos transitado. El jadeo de su boca le hizo agacharse apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Es un idiota… un completo idiota… *entre lágrimas y recuerdos, la chica pudo distinguir el sonido de una banda que se escuchaba no muy a lo lejos del lugar donde se encontraba*

"_**Todos ríen cuando las flores están floreciendo  
si deseara, yo podría aplastarlas.  
Allí, cada uno envidia el color de felicidad  
Me desharía de ellas si fuese necesario…"**_

-Esa… esa música… *se quedó escuchando un momento y al levantarse comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde salía aquella melodía que le resultaba tan interesante*

"_**Esto es lo que pasa cuando se aferran a la esperanza  
te preparas para la desesperación.  
Destruiré tu alma absolutamente  
Hay alguna razón para tu existencia…"**_

-Esa voz… ¿Qué será… esto que siento…?... *siguió hasta toparse con la entrada de un bar, al entrar de repente el sonido se hizo más fuerte, se quedó mirando un poco el lugar hasta que visualizó al vocalista en el escenario*

"_**Incluso si cada uno ignora el olor del miedo  
todavía habrá desorden.  
Si deseo, yo podría atraparte  
Incluso si provocan a cada uno y la basura grita  
Trataré con ellos de manera eficiente"**_

El chico de cabellera negra tenía una expresión muy seria al cantar, como si todo lo que dijera fueran sus más internos pensamientos, con las manos en los bolsillos lograba llamar la atención de todos los espectadores, sus ropas oscuras le hacían confundirse con el escenario en instantes y acompañado de otros tres sujetos a los que no se les dio mayor importancia por parte de los reflectores parecía que tocarían por un momento más.

-Hey tú *Un hombre de cabellera plateada y bigote oscuro la llamó logrando obtener su atención*

-¿Ah?... *se distrajo un segundo*

-¡El espectáculo no es gratis, compra algo o vete!

-¡S-sí señor! *el mal carácter del hombre le hizo entrar y tomar un asiento algo alejado del escenario mientras el show continuaba*

"_**Piensa en el mundo  
Digo que es un lugar sin significado  
Piensa en nuestro mundo.  
No tiene significado instigarlo  
Ignorar las cosas triviales te atrapará…"**_

-Me atrapará… *De a poco las palabras del chico le recordaban más y más el suceso que acababa de pasar*… ese tarado… *una voz rompió su concentración*

-¿Puedo ofrecerte una cerveza? *una linda rubia de voluminosas figuras se acercó con una bandeja en la mano que ya lucía desgastada*

-Eh?, oh s-si está bien… *al mirar el escenario de reojo se le ocurrió abrir la boca*…Oye *la llamó antes que se diera la media vuelta*

-¿Quieres otra cosa? *puso su mano en la cintura*

-No, es solo que quería preguntarte, ¿sabes quién es él? *señaló discretamente apuntando al vocalista de la banda que casi llegaba al final de su presentación*

-¡Oh!, el chico de la banda, todos le dicen _Bat_, pero creo que nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, vienen dos veces al mes, si quieres escuchar más canciones *luego de la información se dio vuelta y se alejó de la mesa*

-_Bat_… suena lógico *continuó mirándolo y preguntándose por que razón le había despertado aquel interés tan peculiar*

"_**Piensa en el mundo  
Digo que es un lugar sin significado  
Piensa en nuestro mundo  
No tiene significado instigarlo  
Ignorar las cosas triviales te atrapará**_

_**Todos ríen cuando las flores están floreciendo".**_

El espectáculo terminó y los chicos bajaron del escenario camino a su mesa mientras la música del bar cambiaba a algo más alegre. Pronto se hallaron rodeados por algunas chicas interesadas quizás más en el vocalista y sus compañeros que en las palabras que habían interpretado.

-Aquí está *la mesera regresó y dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa*

-Gracias *tomo la botella y después de limpiar la boquilla tomó un trago* … Vaya, creo que son muy populares *seguía mirando el aspecto del vocalista* me encantaría conocerlo un poco más…

Después de unos instantes de seguir tomando, un hombre de gran estatura y cabello onduladamente largo subió al escenario presentando una rutina de comedia ambientando todo el bar, haciendo que el tiempo pasara tan rápido que pronto dieron las dos de la mañana*

-Jajaja muy bueno! *Parecía que el alcohol ya se le había subido un poco a la cabeza y en una de sus risas logró divisar el reloj y lo tarde que era* AHH! Ya es hora de irme! *se levantó rápidamente y tomó lo que quedaba de la cuarta bebida que ordenó, a final de cuentas, "Un corazón destazado puede ahogarse con alcohol", decía la frase de su difunta niñera y se apresuró tambaleándose un poco a buscar a la mesera que la había atendido*

-¡Hey niña! ¡Por acá! *el hombre que la había llamado por primera vez le señaló que se acercara*

-¡Ya! *llegó y sacó su cartera* aquí tiene *extendió la mano con un billete y el tipo lo tomó para darle el cambio*

-Oye, ¿estás bien, quieres que te pida un taxi? *siendo un experto en el negocio podía identificar que ya estaba mareada y que no tomaba frecuentemente*

-N-no gracias, que tenga buena noche y feliz navidad *tomó el dinero y salió del bar aun tambaleándose, cosa que captó de repente la mirada del chico que se acercaba a la barra*

-¿Le pediste un taxi? *abrió la boca esperando la paga de la noche*

-No quiso que lo hiciera, es su problema *le contestaba molesto y contando los billetes* los jóvenes de hoy en día no piensan nada

-No te quejes Chojiro, gracias a ellos tienes tu dinero

- Hum!, y también tú *colocándole los billetes en la mano* buen trabajo _Bat_

-Si *tomó el dinero y después de mirar un momento la puerta de salida regresó con sus compañeros para repartir las ganancias de la noche*

Mientras el bar continuaba con sus entretenimientos, en la acera de enfrente la chica caminaba lenta y cuidadosamente, al parecer las primeras dos cervezas la habían mareado y agregándoles las ultimas dos, el último trago había completado su estado de ebriedad.

-N-no puede ser *se recargó un momento en la pared* Me siento algo… *se le nubló un poco la vista y el estómago se le revolvía de la nada*

-Jajaja jefe ¡que es lo que dice! *Caminando hacia ella un grupo de hombres con no muy buena pinta se acercaba mientras cargaban una bolsa con cervezas y cigarrillos*

-Mire jefe, ¡ahí hay algo! *pronto se percataron del estado de la chica y el hombre sin un pelo de tonto en la cabeza se apresuró a acercarse hacia ella*

-No debí de haber… *con su mal estado no imaginó lo que sucedería en aquel momento*

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?... jeje *se apareció con los brazos sobre la cadera*

-¿EH? *retrocedió casi de inmediato al escuchar la ronca voz del sujeto*

-¿Estás perdida preciosa? Jijiji *dijo un sujeto con un extraño peinado*

-¿¡QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE HABLARAS _MARECHIYO_! *el grito del mayor de todos hizo que las voces silenciaran* Ven con nosotros damita, que lo vas a pasar muy bien… *se acercó y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar la tomó por la muñeca fuertemente*

-Agh… *al no poder reaccionar rápidamente se vio acorralada*

-Tranquila tigresa, solo estamos jugando…

-No… *justo en el momento que la mano del tipejo la tocara, una voz interrumpió el acto*

-Déjenla en paz

-¿Qué demonios…? *Otro de los tipos que llevaba gafas oscuras y un ridículo bigote gritó*

-¿Eh?... *alzó la mirada divisando al chico que había llegado a su rescate* ¡¿_Bat_?

-He dicho que la suelten, ¿acaso están sordos? *la arrogancia con que les habló a los maleantes hizo que uno de ellos perdiera el control de inmediato*

-¡¿Quién te crees niño bonito? *pronto el hombre de las gafas se acercó a él lanzando un fuerte puñetazo contra su cara, a lo que el muchacho reaccionó rápidamente esquivando hacia la derecha e interceptándole un segundo golpe que tiró* ¡¿Q-qué?...!

-En ese caso tendré que abrirles los oídos *con toda confianza le torció la mano al tipo dándole una vuelta completa y pateándole la espalda tirándolo justo sobre su otro compañero*

-¡Inútiles, levántense! *el hombre calvo alzó de la camiseta a uno de sus subordinados y lo arrojó justo enfrente del pelinegro*

-¿Qué esperas? *la mirada fría y penetrante del chico lo asustó de inmediato y salió corriendo seguido de su compañero sin necesidad de más nada*

-E-es… muy aterrador… *la chica que miraba la escena se sorprendió de la actitud del chico hacia los malandros*

-Solo quedas tú… *de a poco se fue acercando hacia la pareja sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo los ojos del hombre*

-A… y-yo… *los nervios hicieron que el tipo soltara la mano de la chica agitándolas de un lado a otro* O-oye n-no, no tenemos por qué pelear así, que tal si solo n-nos arreglamos y… *antes que pudiera terminar su frase, se le trabó la quijada al mirar el rostro de su contrincante tan cerca de él* Aaah… ¡Eres un monstruo! *gritó al salir corriendo de la escena dando así por terminada la ridícula pelea*

-¿Estás bien? *miró a la chica que extrañamente se llevaba la mano a la boca* O-oye…

-Y-yo…

El desastre no se pudo evitar, dando lugar a un futuro y necesario paseo por la lavandería al atuendo del joven.

-¿Y-ya estas mejor?... *mirando el desastre que le había dejado la chica en la ropa*

-E-eso creo… disculpa… *la vergüenza era demasiada como para alzar la cabeza y mirar a su salvador a los ojos*

-Será mejor que vayas a casa, esta hora ya no es segura para nadie, y menos con tipos como esos *de alguna forma trataba de darle ánimos para que caminaran hasta la avenida*

-Enserio lo siento mucho… *era lo único que repetía paso tras paso*

-No hace falta *la respuesta seca de parte del chico le hizo alzar el rostro para mirarlo un segundo mientras se aproximaban a la gran calle*

-_B-Bat_?... *la palabra que exclamó logró captar algo de la atención que quería*

-Sabes mi nombre… *siguieron caminando*

-¿Tu nombre?, no creo que ese sea exactamente, aunque… (Le combina bastante bien…) *pensó*

-Uhm?...

-N-no nada, dime, la canción de hace un momento…

-¿Qué?

-¿P-puedo, preguntarte algo? *su voz se volvió un poco seria mostrándole al chico las ganas que tenía de saber*

-Ya lo estás haciendo… *continuó caminando sin voltear a verla*

-Bueno… esa canción, ¿qué significa? *al término de la pregunta la boca del chico comenzó a moverse un poco más de lo que hasta ese momento se había abierto*

-¿Te refieres a _"Our World"_?, es solo una canción que escribí hace tiempo

-Uhm… Yo no lo veo así… tenía algo… tu forma de cantar, parecía… *recordaba la escena que miró en cuanto entró al bar a la par que movía la boca* triste…

-Llegamos.

-¿Eh?

La plática se vio interrumpida por el sonido de algunos coches que pasaban, entre ellos un taxi que pronto paró el chico abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias… (Supongo que no quiere hablar de eso) *pensó mientras entraba al auto*

-Ten cuidado *cerró la puerta* y no vuelvas a tomar así…

El automóvil arrancó perdiendo la figura varonil de inmediato, y casi enseguida llegó una camioneta azul oscuro que se paró al lado del pelinegro.

-Hey _Bat_, así que ya despediste a tu chica, ¡uuh que rápido! *la burla del chico de cabellera azulada no se hizo esperar*

-Como digas… uh? *miró el piso antes de subir a la camioneta y notó que había dejado una pequeña bolsa de regalo al momento de subir al taxi*

-Y mira como te a dejado, ¿al menos te dio una buena recompensa hermano? *El hombre del parche en el ojo izquierdo expresó de inmediato una insensible risa*

-Vámonos… *El hombre de gran tamaño que iba al volante sacudió por la ventanilla su cigarro*

-Tsk, que aguafiestas eres _Yammy _*se colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca*

El pelinegro tomó la bolsa y se fue con el resto de la banda, mientras en el taxi, la chica aún pensaba acerca del suceso que había presenciado y de los secretos que envolvían al misterioso _Bat_.

-Aah… Que noche… *suspiró un instante mientras le decía al conductor que dirección tomar* y que vergüenza… *recordando el instante en el que vomitó sobre la ropa del chico* … no creo que me olvide después de eso… me pregunto si será algo bueno…


	2. Mi invitado sorpresa

-**5 Días después**-

Una caja de regalo en color rosa hermosamente decorada era colocada sobre el mostrador de la pastelería _"Le Monique" _al mismo tiempo que los billetes salían de la cartera de la chica castaña que estaba a punto de disfrutar de un riquísimo sabor en su paladar.

-Serían 580 por favor *dijo la señorita de la caja*

-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias *tomó la caja con extremo cuidado y salió de la tienda*

-¡Vuelva pronto! *se despidieron*

Caminando por algunas calles dirigiéndose a la estación más cercana miró la hora, esa tarde sería su fiesta de cumpleaños, y bien valdría la pena la espera de probar el rico pastel que llevaba en las manos, celebraría en casa de sus amigos que no quedaba a más de un viaje de veinte minutos en el metro.

-Espero no se aplaste… *miró la caja mientras entraba a la estación y hacía fila en el tumulto de gente que tomaría el tren que venía*

_EL TREN DE LAS 2:45 ESTÁ POR ENTRAR A LA ESTACIÓN, POR FAVOR ALÉJESE DE LA LÍNEA AMARILLA, CUIDE A SUS NIÑOS Y DEJE SALIR A LAS PERSONAS ANTES DE ABORDAR, GRACIAS. _

Al llegar el vehículo, se abrieron las puertas y salieron las personas dando paso a la cascada de gente que abordaría esa estación, entre ellas la chica, que al tratar de cuidar el pastel fue empujada casi al final de la fila, quedando a punto de perder su transporte; en ese momento, una mano la tomó rápidamente del brazo y la ubicó en un pequeño espacio que quedaba en la zona de abordaje, al instante se cerraron las puertas y el tren comenzó su recorrido.

-G-gracias señ… *al voltear a ver quien la había metido en aquel espacio pasaron mil cosas por su mente, haciéndole desear no haber volteado nunca* …¿_B-Bat_…?... *una gotita le salió de la cabeza*

El chico se le quedó mirando mientras la sujetaba para que no se callera.

-Ten cuidado, no querrás que eso se caiga *habló mirando la caja*

-Ah, cierto… *alzó un poco la caja ya que el montón de gente los apretaba* eh?... (m-me habló) *pensó mientras su sorpresa ante la actitud con que comenzaba a tratarla crecía*

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges? *las preguntas llegaron mientras el tren avanzaba*

-Este… v-voy hacia el norte, cerca de _Karakura_, ahí viven unos amigos y festejaré mi cumpleaños con ellos *ya que era una chica tan confianzuda las palabras salieron solas de su boca*

-Entonces es tu cumpleaños… ya veo *después de eso se quedó callado*

El viaje continuaba y no faltaba tanto para llegar a la estación que él esperaba, cuando de repente un ligero freno de improviso por parte del conductor sacudió los vagones empujando a una señorita en cámara lenta sobre la linda caja que cargaba la castaña.

-¡NO! *solo pudo esperar el momento en el que vería su pastel hecho pedazos, sin embargo alguien le arrebató el paquete interponiéndose entre el golpe y elevando la caja lo suficiente como para evitar su desastroso final*

-Disculpen *la señorita se recorrió y el chico no hizo más que asentar la cabeza sin darse cuenta que había quedado tan cerca del cuerpo de su acompañante de vagón que provocó un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas de ella*

-E-este… *mirando muy de cerca el logotipo que había en la camiseta del pelinegro no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo*

-¿Sucede algo? *la miró sujeto del tubo de arriba y rodeándola con el otro brazo donde no cargaba la caja*

-Y-yo… *el aroma que emanaba la ropa del chico era muy peculiar e inmediatamente invadió el olfato de la chica*

_NUESTRA SIGUIENTE ESTACIÓN ES GAIKUON, POR FAVOR ALÉJESE DE LAS PUERTAS DE ACCESO Y BAJE POR LA DERECHA, MUCHAS GRACIAS._

-Esa es mi estación *dicho esto el chico se preparó para salir cuando parara el tren, y justo en ese momento escuchó una pregunta que lo hizo pensarlo dos veces*

-Eh-a…¡¿Quieres ir a la fiesta? *el pánico se había apoderado del cuerpo de la chica que aún seguía sonrojada capturando afortunadamente la atención del pelinegro*

-¿Por qué, vas a emborracharte de nuevo?

El comentario tan repentino le hizo fruncir el ceño a la castaña quien reaccionó dándole un golpe instintivo en el pecho a su ofensor.

-¡¿Eres idiota o que? Como te atreves a decir eso…! *de repente las puertas se abrieron empujando al chico y provocando que el abrazo se volviera más fuerte, dejando así el rostro de la chica rozándolo a la fuerza por el cuello*

_PASAJEROS, LAS PUERTAS SE CERRARÁN EN 5 SEGUNDOS. _

Antes que _Bat_ pudiera salir, el tren se puso en marcha dejando atrás la estación de _Gaikuon_ y algunos asientos libres también.

-Mi… estación… *se quedó mirando al cristal de la puerta*

-¡ P-perdona yo no…! *arrepentida sacudió los brazos*

-Está bien, puede que signifique que tengo que volver a ayudarte *se movió a uno de los asientos que habían quedado libres y se sentó pacíficamente*

-E-ese sujeto… *su falta de reacción y la arrogancia hacia el accidente que había sufrido días antes la dejaron con la boca abierta*

Sin más remedio se sentó dos espacios al lado de él esperando llegar a _Karakura_ para iniciar la gran fiesta que le esperaba con un invitado de improviso.

_NUESTRA SIGUIENTE ESTACIÓN ES KARAKURA, POR FAVOR ALÉJESE DE LAS PUERTAS DE ACCESO Y BAJE POR LA DERECHA, MUCHAS GRACIAS. _

Luego de pasar de nuevo por la parte del abordaje en manada, los dos chicos salieron tranquilamente de la estación y afortunadamente con el paquete aun intacto.

-Aahh… *la chica suspiraba luego del atareado viaje, el viento que soplaba ondeaba un poco la bufanda que traía puesta, para ese tiempo aún hacía algo de frío, y varias personas aseguraban que en pocos días comenzaría a nevar*

-¿Está bien que lleves a un extraño a casa de tus amigos? *la seguía a la par sin mirarla y cargando con cuidado la caja del pastel*

-A mí no me pareces nada extraño, misterioso quizás pero creo que… *la palabra causó que el chico volteara curioso*

-¿Misterioso?...

-B-bueno, quiero decir, tu apariencia y personalidad, c-creo que son algo… como diría… *se cruzó de brazos intentando pensar una buena palabra que no se oyera ofensiva* ahm… poco comunes, sí, eso es

-Yo no lo creo así *pasaban por una calle poco transitada*

-¿Entonces conoces más gente como tú?, por que en lo personal yo…

-Claro que no… *la respuesta seca con la que interrumpió el comentario de la chica cortó el ambiente*

-Ah… *silenció un momento al notar la extrañeza en el tono de voz de su acompañante*

-La persona que puede entenderme… no existe *Aun cuando seguía caminando, la certeza con que había contestado daban señales de soledad, cosa que desde un principio había captado la chica*

-Me imagino que debes tener una vida muy solitaria… *lo miró sintiendo un poco del dolor que eso le causaba*

-No me quejo, lo prefiero así.

-Entonces, ¿de ahí vienen tus canciones? *sintió la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle*

-¿Te interesa tanto saber?

-B-bueno, si son cosas personales entiendo, es solo que… cuando te escuche cantar… verás, pasó algo antes de que llegara al bar… fue algo estúpido pero jeje… *su tono de voz cambió un poco volviéndose algo melancólico de repente*…yo, no entiendo como pero… creo que me sentí identificada con ella… *un ligero desánimo se pintó en su rostro* es una locura, lo se, pero… yo pienso que… *antes que siguiera hablando, una mano se apoyó en su cabeza haciendo que se detuvieran* Q-que haces…?

-No le des mucha importancia a esos sentimientos… o terminarás como yo

-Ahm… *la seriedad del chico hacia ella en ese momento le sorprendió*

-Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

-Hehe… *sonrió de la nada* eres extraño _Bat *lo miró*_

-¿No era misterioso?

-"_Extrañamente misterioso_", ¿qué tal suena? *la expresión del chico ante aquel concepto se pintaba confusa*

-Y la casa de tus amigos, ¿ya casi llegamos? *decía mientras pasaban por en medio de un parque donde unos niños jugaban en los columpios*

-Ya estamos cerca, ¿ves el complejo de allá? *le señaló un edificio no muy lejano de departamentos* Allí es a donde vamos

-Uhm… *se quedó mirando el edificio mientras soplaba un aire fresco en el lugar*

Luego de un tiempo de caminar, llegaron a la entrada del complejo, subieron al elevador y se dirigieron al departamento 45 donde sería la esperada fiesta; dentro, los muchachos ya se encontraban preparados para recibir a la invitada de honor y los regalos no podían esperar para ser abiertos.

-Por aquí *la chica se acercó a la puerta seguida de su acompañante del tren y giró la perilla para entrar*

Dentro estaba oscuro y de pronto un estruendoso grito acompañado de pequeñas bombas de aire, globos y serpentinas avivaron el lugar.

¡SORPRESA!

-¡Chicos! *sorprendida por la bienvenida fue rápidamente estrujada por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color violeta*

-¡Felicidades _Iket_! *la abraza felizmente*

-(_Iket_…) *pensó el chico que se había quedado afuera de la puerta*

-Gracias _Sayori_ *con los ojos iluminados completamente le corresponde el abrazo*

-Eh… _Iket_, ¿Viene contigo? *un chico de cabellera verdosa le señaló la puerta donde el pelinegro aun se encontraba parado sin cruzar la entrada*

-¡_Yushima_… eh?... *al voltear y ver a su acompañante aun afuera una gotita resbaló por su cabeza* L-lo olvidaba… *se acerca al chico y tomándolo de la mano lo hace pasar al departamento*

-¿Y ese quién es?... *susurró un chico de cabello oscuro*

-Chicos, les presento a _Bat_, es un…

-¡¿Es tu nuevo novio? *enseguida la chica que anteriormente la abrazaba comenzó a mirar por todas partes al pelinegro*

-¡_S-Sayori_! *un ligero sonrojo se pintó en su cara*

-¿_Bat_, que clase de nombre es ese? *el chico de cabellera verde expresó su opinión de inmediato*

-_Yushima_… *aun sabiendo la sinceridad de su amigo le molestaban esa clase de expresiones*

-Si les molesta, puedo retirarme ahora *su mirada seria no cambió al mirar al peli verde*

-Basta ya muchachos, ¿que no ven que es acompañante de _Iket_? Sean más amables *dijo un pequeño chico de rubio cabello y verdosa mirada*

-Gracias _Yukio_ *contestó aliviada*

-Ahora, ¿desde cuando son pareja eeh? *la mirada pícara del chico y los golpecitos con el codo que le dio a su amiga provocaron un enojo inigualablemente nervioso en ella*

-Q-que no somos pareja… *un fuego interno comenzaba a encenderse*

-Le ayudé a traer el pastel *dijo sacando a relucir la linda cajita*

-¡Ahww y trajo pastel! *la pequeña con el fleco en la frente tomó la caja*

-Bueno, entonces es hora de comenzar la fiesta ¿no? *el hombre repartió de inmediato las bebidas y todos juntaron un circulo en la sala*

-_Amagai_, es tan extraño escuchar eso de ti *la cumpleañera sonrió*

-¡Por _Iket_! Porque no se vuelva una mujer amargada y molesta*el rubio alzó su baso*

- Hey… *una venita le apareció en la cabeza*

¡SALUD!

Después de eso comenzaron con las festividades, las escenas en donde tuvieron enfrentamientos de chicos contra chicas no se hicieron esperar, una sorpresiva guerra de dardos de plástico que inició a la hora de la comida y terminó con dos raspones y un jarrón roto; la partida de baloncesto en la consola, y las luchas sobre la alfombra como parte de la celebración ocuparon gran parte de la tarde de estos chicos.

-AAH! No puedo beber más *_Yushima_ tomó otro vaso de sake y siguió bebiendo*

-¿No que no podrías más? *el otro hombre lo miró con una ceja alzada*

-Solo un poco más, seguro que cabe en algún lado *se empino entero el vasito*

-Vamos _Bat_, es tu turno *la castaña de mirada dulce sonrió al mirar al pelinegro que por casi toda la tarde estuvo callado*

-¿Uh?... *volteó sin mucho interés*

-Anda, el karaoke es para todos *el rubio insistió*

-Si _Bat_, muéstrales que bien cantas *la chica que se encontraba a su lado y que ya conocía sus habilidades como vocalista lo miró*

-No creo que sea…

-¡Vamos hermano! *el otro chico que aún permanecía sobrio le dio el micrófono*

-Oohh… ¿eres cantante?

-Soy vocalista de una banda, no es la gran cosa *tomó el micrófono y se puso de pie*

-Entonces… así se conocieron ¿no?

-Basta _Sayori_… *el genio le volvía de repente*

-Está bien *después de seleccionar la canción comenzaba la introducción*

-Y, ¿canta bien? *susurró en el oído de su amiga*

-Hehe… como no tienes idea… *la sonrisa en la cara de la chica al mirarlo y recordar lo que había sentido la primera vez que lo escuchó cantar era la inmediata señal de que algunos sentimientos más profundos que la amistad estaban surgiendo*

En el momento en que comenzaría la letra, un apagón masivo azotó el edificio dejando a todos sus residentes a la luz de la luna.

-Ooh… *el rubio expresó una tremenda decepción*

-¿Qué sucedió? *La chica de ojos violáceos miró el ahora oscuro lugar*

-Pues a juzgar por la situación yo diría que es un apagón *dijo el mayor de todos alzando el índice*

-_A-Amagai_… *no se pudo evitar las gotitas en las cabezas de todos los presentes*

El pelinegro dejó el micrófono y salió al balcón.

-Parece que fue en todo el edificio, no hay luces abajo tampoco *dijo luego de mirar a las otras ventanas y escuchar algunas quejas*

-Iré por algunas velas *la pequeña se dirigió a la cocina*

-Revisaré con el casero, enseguida vengo *_Amagai_ abrió la puerta y salió*

-Vaya, que mala forma de arruinar la diversión *el rubio se tiró al sillón al lado de el tomado esperando que volviera la luz*

-Aah no mamá… no lo hice yo… *el peli verde ya se había quedado dormido por tanto alcohol*

-_Yushima_… *una gotita le resbaló*

-Je… *la chica que quedaba salió al balcón donde aún se encontraba el pelinegro que la había acompañado hasta ahí*

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? *preguntó él mientras miraba la ciudad*

-Bastante, siempre puedo esperar un gran día cuando estoy con mis amigos, ¿y tú? *se paró a su lado recargándose en la barda*

-No está mal, tus amigos son agradables

-Uff que alivio *suspiró aliviada* me preocupaba que los encontraras muy comunes

-No dije que no lo fueran

-Eh…

-Solo dije que eran agradables

-B-bueno… (Eso es mejor que nada) *pensó*

-_Iket_… *de la nada la llamó por su nombre*

-¿Si?

-Entonces ese es tu nombre *ya que no se habían presentado antes quería asegurarse*

-¡AH!... c-cierto… no te lo había dicho antes ¿verdad? Jejeje… *la confianza que ya había puesto en él la había dejado por completo apartada de las presentaciones personales*

-Nunca lo había escuchado *se retiró de la barra un momento*

-Es extraño, la verdad no conozco a nadie más llamado así pero… me gusta *sonrió a la par que se iluminó la sala con la poca luz que daban las velas*

-Entiendo…

-Aah, no son muy grandes pero creo que esto bastará *dejó las velas sobre la mesa alejando todo lo que pudiera quemarse*

-Yo digo que deberíamos partir el pastel ahora *el pequeño rubio fue enseguida por la caja que _Iket_ había traído*

-Creo que partirán el pastel sin ti *dijo al voltear y ver la caja ya en la sala*

-E-eso creo… *una gotita le resbaló por la frente*

-Vamos *sin decir más nada entró de nuevo a la sala seguido de la chica que lo acompañaba*

De repente se abrió la puerta del departamento y el chico que había bajado entró.

-Bueno parece que tardarán en arreglarlo, se quemó uno de los bulbos del sistema central

- Oh no *la angustia que fingía el rostro de la pequeña les hizo soltar una carcajada*

-Que dramática

-¡El pastel!~

Cuando el rubio destapó el pastel de la mesa y se prendieron las velas el ambiente comenzó a tornarse cálido y agradable.

-¿Creen que _Yushima_ se despierte? *la cumpleañera intentaba esperar a todos*

-He, no lo creo, está dormido como un tronco *el mayor se sentó alrededor de la mesa al igual que todos los demás*

Después de la tradicional canción de cumpleaños, con algunas alteraciones y desentonaciones por parte de los chicos llegó el momento de soplar las velas.

-Ahora pide un deseo _Iket_ *los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar de nuevo*

-Pide que me vuelva aún mas hermoso *hace pose de modelo*

-¡_Yukio_! *dijo la pequeña*

-No creo que eso sea posible, ya eres demasiado hermoso ¿no crees? *la broma de la semana se encerraba en ese comentario*

-¡Oh! Bueno, solo quiero verme humilde *sonrió*

-Anda, cierra los ojos

-Bien… *cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas* (… un deseo… solo uno…) *de alguna manera no dejaba de pensar en pasar más tiempo con _Bat_, el momento que habían tenido en el tren se le había grabado seriamente en la memoria, dejando de lado el accidente del bar, que ahora le parecía lo mejor del mundo*… listo! *se preparó y enseguida sopló las velas*

-¡Wohoo! *los aplausos del chico fueron muy energéticos*

-¡Los regalos! *la chica trajo rápidamente algunos presentes*

-¿T-tan rápido? *decía mientras miraba las cajas que estaban frente a ella*

-Se hace tarde y quiero ver que te compraron

-_Sayori_… fuimos a comprar los regalos juntos… *reveló la cruda realidad*

-¡_Amagai_! *frunció el ceño*

-Jejeje, gracias chicos, entonces los abriré en casa *sonrió malvadamente mirando a su amiga*

-¡N-NO, Ahora, ahora! *dándole palmadas en el hombro armó un escándalo*

El pelinegro se quedó mirando el panorama, la miraba a ella y dejaba en segundo plano a los amigos, tal vez envidiando un poco lo que pasaba ahí, él también tenía compañeros, pero no era lo mismo, la amistad se demuestra de diferentes maneras, y a la que él estaba acostumbrado realmente se encontraba muy alejada de lo que miraba en ese momento.

-Ñññ… *le sacaba la lengua a la pequeña que aún la golpeaba*

Así llegó el fin de la fiesta y después de una carrera por ver quien bajaba más rápido las escaleras, donde el ganador terminó decidiéndose más por una caída que por la rapidez, todos se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

-Nos vemos _Iket_, cuídate y feliz cumpleaños *le susurró el rubio mientras le daba el abrazo de despedida*

-Gracias _Yukio_, lo haré *sonrió*

-Me gustaría despedirme igual pero debo cargar a este tarado *decía el otro sujeto con el peli verde en los hombros*

-No te preocupes, y gracias _Amagai_ *le cerró el ojo junto con una señal muy curiosa con la mano como acostumbraban*

-Nos vemos *subió al chico al auto e hizo lo mismo arrancando hacia el Oeste*

-_Iket_, ¿regresarás sola? *la pequeña que era dueña del departamento se acercó a la chica*

-Ahm pues… *mirando a su acompañante* creo que no jeje

-Bien, entonces cuídate mucho y feliz cumpleaños, sigue pasándola de lujo, si sabes a lo que me refiero *un destello en sus ojos alteró el estado de la chica*

-_S-Sayori_…

-Jaja, es broma, felicidades *un gran abrazo vino enseguida*

-Gracias _Sayori_, nos veremos la próxima semana, no olvides traer tus materiales ¿bien?

-Entendido, nos vemos, ah, ¡Hasta luego _Bat,_ fue un placer! *llamó al chico alzando la mano para despedirlo*

-*sin saber bien que hacer solo alzó la mano de igual forma*

-En verdad es muy lindo…~ *le susurró a su amiga antes que se alejara*

-C-cállate… *el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas volvió de repente*

-Adiós chicos *regresó al departamento ya que ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la estación del tren, la noche ya estaba encima y las lámparas de la calle ya estaban encendidas, el viento comenzaba a soplar más frío de lo que había estado en el momento en que llegaron a la casa y al pasar por el parque los niños ya no estaban.

-¿Qué te pareció el pastel, valió la pena? *intentó sacar conversación mientras caminaban*

-Sabía bien, me gusta el sabor del chocolate *parecía que su sensibilidad se mostraba un poco más cuando de repente divisó a un sujeto que caminaba hacia ellos*… espera

-¿Eh? *se detuvo hasta que el hombre quedó frente a ellos*

-Feliz cumpleaños _Iket_… *la cabellera rosada y las gafas del chico relucían debajo de la luz de una de las lámparas del parque*

-¿Lo conoces? *la forma en la que había llegado parecía poco amistosa*

-S-si… *le costaba trabajo mantener la mirada hacia el frente*

-Oh vamos, solo quiero hablarte un segundo *la sonrisa falsa en su rostro no dejaba pensar nada bueno*

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar _Aporro_, ya para de seguirme *el rostro de la chica había cambiado ante el comentario de aquel hombre*

-No te alteres, solo un minuto ¿si?, después de eso te dejaré decidir, ¿está bien?

-Si ella dice que te vayas, ¿por qué no solo lo haces? *el pelinegro abrió la boca provocándole un disgusto al otro hombre*

-Basta_ Bat_…

-Aah, ¿y quién es este, tan pronto me cambiaste? *lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza* No está tan mal debo decir…

-No tienes vergüenza… si hablo contigo me dejarás ¿cierto? *dio un paso delante de _Bat_*

-Esa es mi propuesta, ¿qué opinas? *se acercó mas a ellos*

-Si te molesta no tienes por qué…

-Está bien, necesito terminar con esto… *caminó hasta donde estaba el tipo*

-Pero… necesitamos estar a solas, si no le importa a tu amiguito *lo miró con una altanería increíble* Ya estás grandecita como para que te digan que hacer

-_Bat_… *se acercó a él de nuevo* ¿puedes esperarme en la estación?, no tardaré

-No entiendo lo que pasa, pero si es lo que quieres, está bien, solo cuídate *la miró con un poco de preocupación en el rostro*

-Gracias, te veré allá *lo miró irse cuando pasó al lado del tipo*

-Gracias galán, no la esperes demasiado *dijo arrogantemente*

-No lo metas en esto _Aporro_ *el desagrado hacia él no había disminuido ni un poco en aquellos 5 días*

Luego de que el pelinegro se alejara del lugar, la pareja se quedó sola en el parque, uno enfrente del otro.

-Y bien… te escucho… *lo miró con la ceja fruncida*

-Venga, deja ya esa cara larga… *se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano* ¿En verdad aún no me perdonas?, te dije que fueron solo palabrerías…

-Palabrerías que se escucharon bastante reales… *enojada bajó la mirada*

-Anda primor… ¿realmente te lo has creído?... yo no hablaba enserio… *su tono de voz cambió al acercarse y rodearla completamente por la cintura*

-Para ti fue solo un juego ¿verdad?… yo te entregué todo lo que tenía y lo tiraste a la basura como si fuera nada… *la voz se le quebró de repente y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza*

-Claro que no… *de a poco bajó su mano hasta alzarle el vestido acariciándole la pierna suavemente y susurrándole al oído* la basura no se puede tocar así…

-¡¿Q-qué haces? *al sentir la mano del chico intentó alejarlo abruptamente*

-Solo tomo lo que es mío cariño… *la presionó contra el mientras ella forcejeaba* No vas a irte antes de darme lo que estoy buscando *acercó el rostro al de ella y la besó a la fuerza*

-¡D-déjame! *con el forcejeo logró liberar una mano con la que logró cachetearlo haciendo que la soltara de inmediato*

-¡AAH, loca, ¿qué te sucede? *se sujetó la cara donde recibió el golpe*

-¿Que qué me sucede?, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? *retrocedió cuando el chico intentó acercarse de nuevo* A-aléjate de mi… *las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos lentamente ante el miedo que le representaba su actitud*

-Aah, pobre criaturita, sin nadie que le ayude… *bajó la mano dejando ver la marca roja sobre su rostro raíz de la bofetada que había recibido*… déjame decirte… que te ves más apetecible cuando lloras… *se acercó de nuevo sujetándola de las muñecas* debes de ser deliciosa amor… no se por qué no me dejaste terminar esto aquel día… *se relamió los labios*

-A-aah… *la fuerza con que la sujetaba no dejaba que se moviera mientras comenzaba a sollozar*

-Tranquila querida… *la empuja hacia adelante haciendo que esta callera quedando recostada sobre el piso* Seré rápido, me gusta devorar a mi presa, no disfrutarla…

-Hey

Cuando escuchó la voz que le llamaba se descuidó un momento volteando a sus espaldas, donde un tremendo golpe en la quijada por parte del pelinegro que al parecer no se había ido lo derrumbó por completo en el pavimento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? *se dirigió a la chica que seguía en el piso*

-Agh… eres un… *de a poco se levantó con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca* Me las pagarás… ugh…

-No pienso pelear con un tipo como tú, vámonos*le extendió la mano a la chica y le ayudó a levantarse*

-T-tu… ¡MALDITO! *tiró un golpe con la fuerza que le quedaba dirigido hacia el rostro de su oponente, a lo que él contestó interceptándolo fácilmente*

-Ya basta, solo te avergüenzas a ti mismo… *lo empujó suavemente del puño dejándolo tirado en el piso*

-Esto no… ugh… *la caída lo dejó adolorido y casi inmóvil, al menos por un buen rato, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para irse y olvidarse de él*

-Vamos *rápidamente la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a la estación del tren*

Parecía que aquel momento corría en cámara lenta, el roce de sus manos adquiría un calor poco común mientras las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica seguían cayendo, al darse cuenta de esto, silenciosamente el chico paró una calle antes de bajar al subterráneo, en ese momento, el frío comenzó a tornarse denso, y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ambos.

-Q-que… *con las mejillas húmedas se le quedó mirando, parecía que la pesadilla había pasado rápidamente*

El pelinegro se acercó a ella completamente decidido, los nervios no eran algo que le pasara por la cabeza; se acercó tanto que un sonrojo se apoderó completamente de la cara de la chica.

-¡Ah… ¿_B-Bat_! *parpadeó sorprendida y al abrir los ojos podía sentir la respiración del chico sobre su frente*

-_Ulquiorra_… *susurró rozándola con sus labios*

-¿_Ulqui… orra_?... *alzó la vista mirándolo a los ojos*

-_Iket_… *cerró los ojos y tomó su rostro suavemente acercándose a sus labios*

-_Ulquiorra_… *levantó el rostro dejando que ambas bocas se tocaran*

De pronto el aire ya no se sentía tan frío, los copos de nieve que caían sobre ellos daban una dulzura helada al ambiente, sus bocas parecían estar echas a la medida y el sonrojo ahora no estaba presente solo en el rostro de ella. Un ligero sonido se escuchó cuando se separaron lentamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos y la mano del chico bajó hasta donde se encontraba antes de acariciarla.

-¿Ya… te encuentras mejor? *desvió un segundo la mirada hacia otro lado*

-S-si… estoy mejor… *una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y de repente se escuchó el sonido del tren que se aproximaba*

-V-vamos *sin soltarle la mano ambos bajaron a la estación deprisa para alcanzar a abordar el subterráneo*

Ya dentro, el viaje de regreso fue más rápido que el de ida, el pelinegro se bajó en la estación que anteriormente era su destino dejando el roce de sus dedos bien marcado en la palma de la chica.

-Así que… *lo miró irse por la ventana* _Ulquiorra_…


	3. La mudanza

Después de ese momento, los días fueron pasando más rápido que nunca, _Iket _comenzó a ir más seguido al bar y estar al pendiente de las presentaciones que tendría la banda de _Bat_, eso si, dejando de lado la bebida. Comenzó a hacerse costumbre que salieran los fines de semana, a veces acompañados por _Sayori, Yushima, Yukio y Amagai,_ y en pocas habían convivido ambos juntos con su banda, el resto de la semana ella se encontraba trabajando en un restaurante de comida rápida, y él se desempeñaba en una tienda de música que no se encontraba tan lejos de la franquicia, así que recurrentemente se escabullía en sus horas de almuerzo para ir a visitarla, ya que la comida de esos lugares no le agradaba para nada.

Así comenzaron a pasar los meses, y fueron necesarias demasiadas insistencias por parte de sus compañeros para que por fin formalizaran una relación.

-¡ ¿En verdad ya te lo dijo? *la chica de los grandes y brillantes ojos hacía su aparición de nuevo*

-S-si… me lo dijo ayer, y me invitó a cenar… *el sonrojo de la chica se hizo notar*

-Waa ya era hora *el peli verde disfrutaba de un banquete en aquel café* enserio se veía mal todo ese "manoseo impuro" *las señales con sus manos ayudaban a darle otro sentido a la expresión*

-¡_Y-Yushima_!

-Oh vamos, no seas tan duro con nuestra querida _Iket_, aunque eso de besar chicos sin estar en una relación… ¿a donde parara este mundo? *dramatizó con una mueca de dolor*

-¡Basta los dos! *su sonrojó aumentó* …solo fueron algunas veces…

-Pero… aun así me parece tan romántico~ *la pequeña juntó sus manos como un ángel*

-Y ya has pensado ¿qué harás en un futuro? *el muchacho preguntó seriamente*

-_Amagai,_ la vas a asustar

-¿Futuro?... *se le hicieron los ojos de puntito*

-Claro, ya han formalizado una relación, ahora deberían planear si tendrán una familia, o si vivirán juntos, que se yo

-Vivir… juntos… bueno, me propuso mudarme a su departamento la semana que viene, me queda más cerca el trabajo y puedo caminar segura en las noches, pero no creo que a eso se le llame "Vivir juntos" ¿no?, por que bueno, entonces lo convertiría en algo mas… serio, ¿n-no es así?

Los cuatro chicos se le quedaron mirando y uno de ellos tiró su baso vacío en la mesa de una forma muy peculiar.

-_I-Iket_… oficialmente vas a vivir en unión libre… *la chica se le quedó mirando con una gotita en la cabeza*

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?*el grito se escuchó hasta el cielo junto con la campanita del lugar*

-¡BIENVENIDO! *dos señoritas encargadas de recibir a los clientes aparecieron por la entrada de un chico al café donde se encontraban*

-Gracias… *se quedó hablando un momento de las promociones del café con las chicas*

-Y hablando del príncipe de Grecia~ *dijo el rubio*

-Es el Rey de Roma… *el mayor corrigió*

-¡_BAT_, por aquí! *el escandalo de la pequeña castaña llamó la atención del chico que después de guardar una tarjeta se acercó a su mesa*

-N-no necesitas gritar _Sayori_… *la vergüenza por los pensamientos que se le habían quedado en la cabeza aun estaban presentes*

-Que tal *el pelinegro se acercó y pronto su espacio individual fue invadido por la chica que lo había llamado*

-¡ ¿Entonces ya son pareja verdad?

-N-no tan directo… *una letra enorme que decía "directo" le cae encima a la pobre chica*

-Así es, ¿tiene algo de malo? *contestó enseguida*

-¡AAAHWWW, Y lo acepta sin nerviosismo! ¿Dónde los consigues _Iket_? *la toma de las manos*

-A-ah… e-en un b-bar… supongo… *una gotita resbaló por su cabeza*

-Bueno, ¿lista? *preguntó el pelinegro*

-¿Van a irse? *preguntó el chico rubio con la boina negra*

-S-si, iremos a empacar… mis… cosas… *de nuevo se le hicieron los ojos de puntito*

-Oooh yaa, pues suerte chicos, espero terminen pronto~ *el peli verde echaba burla*

-_Y-Yushima_… *frunció la ceja*

-Hasta luego *con su despedida cotidiana tomó a la chica de la mano y ambos salieron del café rumbo al departamento de _Iket_*

Luego de un viaje en el tren y de bajarse un poco antes tan solo como una excusa más para caminar juntos tomados de la mano, llegaron al departamento y comenzaron a buscar cajas, bolsas y maletas donde acomodar las cosas y tirar la basura.

-Tienes cosas muy extrañas… *decía el chico mirando algunos artículos de fotografía*

-Jeje no son extrañas, son complementos de mi cámara, ¿vez? *toma una de las cámaras instantáneas del estante y le coloca el objeto apuntándole al chico* sonríe para mi

-Eh?... *la expresión del chico fue tan graciosa que no pudo evitar tomar la foto que salió rápidamente en gris de la cámara*

-Mira *la sacudió un poco y al secarse el químico una linda foto de su rostro apareció* ¿No es linda?

-Se vería mejor si fuera una foto tuya *la mira desconcertado*

-No seas tonto, salió bien *sonrió al mirar la foto*

-*se acerca y le da un suave beso en la mejilla* Comencemos

-S-si… *su sonrojo ante la acción del chico y la foto que tenía en la mano le hicieron sonreír*

Algunas semanas después ambos ya se encontraban completamente instalados en el departamento, la ropa combinada en el closet, los zapatos debajo de la cama, y un solo colchón para ambos, realmente habían pasado de una relación de noviazgo, a una vida de pareja formalizada.


	4. Sorpresa de ensayo

-Querido diario: Ya ha pasado 1 año y 3 meses desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos, las cuentas de la casa se están pagando bien y solo tenemos algunos retrasos con el cable, fuera de eso creo que vivimos adecuadamente, _Ulquiorra_ a estado abriéndose más cada día conmigo, no puedo creer que después de la forma en la que nos conocimos haya llegado a este punto, ya me e acostumbrado a escucharlo ensayar con su guitarra, y aunque a intentado enseñarme un poco creo que ya lo e olvidado todo, también le e ayudado a escribir algunas canciones, y la forma en la que canta ahora ya no me parece la misma que la de hace tiempo en el bar. Hemos tenido algunas discusiones, pero siempre existe el punto en el que lo dejamos y comenzamos a reír, el álbum que e estado haciendo me ha quedado maravilloso, y solo faltan unas cuantas páginas para llenarlo. No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, cuando estoy en el trabajo, en los cursos o con mis amigos, _Yushima_ dice que estoy enamorada, pero a veces siento que es más que eso, puede ser que, la persona que estaba buscando, realmente me haya encontrado…

-¡_Iket_!... *de pronto la voz del chico y el sonido de la puerta le interrumpieron su escrito*

-¡Ya voy! *dejó de lado aquel libro y entró en la sala donde la esperaba el chico*

-Vístete pronto, _Yammy_ nos está esperando abajo, haremos el ensayo en casa de _Grimmjow_ *dejó algunas cosas del trabajo y se metió en la habitación de instrumentos para tomar algunos cables*

-¿Ah... m-me hablas a mi? *la sorpresa de la chica no era de extrañarse, ya que era la primera vez que la invitaba a uno de sus ensayos en casa de alguno de la banda, no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlos en conjunto fuera del bar, y ensayando, solo a _Ulquiorra_*

-Claro que si, vamos *le dijo seriamente guardando los cables en una valija*

-¡S-si! *corrió al closet por un abrigo largo y unas botas grises para hacer practico el atuendo* listo

-Bien, vámonos *sostuvo la puerta mientras la chica salía y después la cerró con seguro saliendo tras ella*

Abajo una camioneta color azul oscuro los esperaba con un hombre muy grande al volante.

-Hola _Yammy_, ¿cómo estás? *la chica sonrió al acercarse a la ventana ya que él era el más amigable con ella de los 3 chicos*

-_Iket_, tiempo sin verte, ¿irás este sábado al bar? Debemos continuar con las clases de batería *su actitud era calmada y alegre cuando hablaba con ella*

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada

-Anda sube *el pelinegro abrió la puerta luego de guardar los cables*

-Ah *subió al auto seguida del otro quien cerró la puerta*

De ese punto, pasaron por _Nnoitra_ y así se dirigieron a la casa del cuarto miembro.

-Anda _Bat_, deja de aprovecharte de lo oscuro de la camioneta ksjejeje *dijo sentado en el lado del copiloto*

-No estoy haciendo nada *dijo sin tocar a su pareja, ya que las muestras de cariño enfrente de la banda eran menos comunes que cuando estaban solos*

-Ejeje… *una gotita le resbaló por la cabeza al escuchar el comentario, _Nnoitra_ no era de lo más amistoso cuando se refería a ella*

-Ahora, todos abajo *estacionó la camioneta justo frente de la cochera de la casa de su cuarto compañero*

-Cuanto más pensaban tardarse, ¡¿EH? *les gritó desde la entrada*

-No grites _Grimmjow_ *bajó del auto el pelinegro*

-¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo hacer? *se puso las manos en la cadera*

-H-hola _Grimmjow_… *la sonrisa nerviosa de la chica al bajar expresaba bien su relación con el peli azul*

-_Iket_… Hum, se bienvenida al palacio del gran _Grimmjow-sama_, si rompes o tocas algo, voy a matarte ¿entendido? *sonrió mientras lo decía*

-E-entendido…

-No le hagas caso, solo bromea *tomó los cables y entró en la cochera seguido de la chica*

-¡Pff el gran _Grimmjow_ no bromea con nadie! *los sigue y entra*

Ya que los 5 se encontraban en la cochera, comenzaron a conectar todos los cables y cosas para estar listos.

-¿Es mucho trabajo cierto? *decía sentada en una bocina que ya no servía*

-Bastante, pero después de la primera instalación todo se vuelve más rápido *tomó un sorbo del café que tenía en un termo*

-_Yammy_, ¿por qué tomas tanto café antes del ensayo? *miró el termo que llevaba*

-Bueno, pues siendo el baterista quemo mucha energía, y el café me hace resistir, cuando vallas a un concierto en san francisco, jajaja me entenderás

-Jeje ya veo *sonrió*

-_Yammy_, mueve tu trasero y ven a tu lugar *el bajista de las bromas pesadas y mal humor era el primero en gritar*

-Hum, a trabajar *dejó el café y al llegar a su lugar se sentó tomando las baquetas y dando un primer ritmo de calentamiento*

-Dos, tres, probando volumen, probando… *sujetó el micrófono y miró hacia su compañero en la conexión y pronto la mirada de la chica se posó en él, aun cuando lo había visto hacer eso varias veces, le seguía pareciendo muy atractivo*

-¡Muy bien! *el loco guitarrista dueño de la cochera tomó su instrumento y subió ferozmente al escenario* aquí vamos…

-Esto es… _**"Crush the World Down"**_

Enseguida entraron el bajo y la batería, seguidos luego de la guitarra, haciendo un estruendoso pero armónico y sombrío tono.

"…_**Cuando el polvo se dispersa no habrá destrucción  
En cualquier momento puedo cortar la respiración  
A pesar de que la respiración tercamente Sigue  
¡Ah, este debe ser el mundo trivial  
No estoy seguro de lo que será de él  
Pues bien, con esta mano APLASTARÉ EL MUNDO DEBAJO".**_

Al término de la canción los aplausos por parte de la chica no se hicieron esperar adornando como jamás lo habían echo el ensayo.

-_Ulquiorra_… *el desagrado por el aplauso se le notaba en la cara al bajista*

-¡Gracias público, ustedes saben que soy el mejor! *el guitarrista se daba la divertida de su vida*

-_G-Grimmjow_… *alzó una ceja al mirar el extraño comportamiento de su compañero*

Así siguieron hasta tocar unas 8 canciones del repertorio que tenían, pronto se hizo de noche y solo quedaba una canción por ensayar, la cual no era precisamente para un concierto.

-¿Ya tienes sueño damita? *preguntó el baterista cuando la vio bostezar*

-Solo un poco, no tenía idea que sus ensayos fueran tan elaborados *se talla los ojos*

-No te preocupes, en un segundo estarás más viva que nunca *sonrió*

-¿Eh?... *sin entender lo miró regresar a su puesto y tomar sus baquetas*

-¿Preparado hermano? *el chico del parche miró al vocalista que esta vez se veía algo nervioso*

-E-eso creo… *de su bolsillo sacó una partitura que _Iket_ jamás vio en su estudio*

-Vamos, ¿Qué puede salir mal? *dio una nota con la guitarra*

-Correcto… *se acercó al micrófono para pronunciar unas palabras* Esta canción… la escribí hace poco, a diferencia de las otras mi fuente de inspiración apareció en mi vida un día que pisaba un escenario como este, y yo… espero poder tenerla para siempre en mi vida… esto es… _**"Anima Rossa"**_

De repente el sonido comenzó, captando con las palabras anteriores y la mirada del vocalista toda la atención del único espectador que se encontraba esa noche.

"_**Si pudiera cortar el viento como una golondrina, atravesaría el mar azul,**_

_**Sin tomar el sendero lleno de dolorosas espinas y polvo, pero…**_

_**No brotan alas en mi espalda, y mis piernas han de continuar tropezando en este largo camino.**_

_**Y aún los hombres tienen que seguir caminando decididos"**_

-_U-Ulquiorra_… *se pintó un enorme sonrojo en su rostro al entender que las palabras que cantaba las había escrito para ella*

"…_**Si te tengo a mi lado,**_

_**Sé hacia donde debo ir.**_

_**Eres la luz que guía mis pasos,**_

_**Una luz muy brillante"**_

Mientras se acercaba el arreglo musical del final, la chica bajó de la bocina temblando y mirando fijamente al vocalista, el sentimiento que comenzaba a invadirla había crecido a cada segundo de cada estrofa, y su rostro completamente sonrojado junto con sus ojos vidriosos lograban demostrar externamente lo que estaba sintiendo. En ese instante el chico dejó el micrófono y se acercó hacia ella de a poco sin dejar de cantar, ahora sus ojos solo se posaban en los de ella, ahora su cuerpo solo actuaba para ella y su voz era el más grande gesto de amor que en ese momento estaba entregándole como prueba de que aun si ella no lo desease, él estaba dispuesto a ser completamente suyo. Extendió su mano y tomó la de ella colocándola en su pecho a la par que rozando fuertemente su frente con la de ella cantaba con toda el alma, esperando que sus sentimientos llegasen profundamente hasta su corazón.

"…_**Lo que siento cuando estás conmigo**_

_**¿Puedo llamarlo amor?**_

_**Solo sé que ésta mente, éste corazón, siempre quieren protegerte.**_

_**Estaré junto a ti,**_

_**Hasta el fin."**_

-_Iket_… Cásate conmigo… *el corazón le palpitó como nunca y su respiración era agitada en espera de la respuesta*

-¿C-cómo? *sus orbes se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa de aquella propuesta que había recibido y de inmediato, sin dudarlo, la respuesta salió de su boca* Si… s-si quiero *las lágrimas que empezaron a caer una tras otra cubrieron completamente el rostro de la chica, quien con la emoción en la piel quebrantaba la voz abrazando rápidamente a su ahora prometido*

-¿E-enserio... de verdad…? *la misma emoción los invadía a ambos y con toda esa fuerza la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola y dándole algunas vueltas, a la par que la sonrisa más grande que jamás había tenido en su vida se pintaba en su rostro* Gracias… gracias _Iket_, te amo, te amo, te amo… quiero estar contigo para siempre…

-Yo también te amo, _Ulquiorra_… no quiero separarme je-jamás de ti… *la risa nerviosa le surgió en ese momento sin que ninguno de los dos separase el rostro del otro*

-¿Qué esperan?, ¡queremos ver acción! *lo molesto del bajista ahora cambiaba a un gesto muy cómico y lindo de su parte*

-Eso es todo *dio un solo con la guitarra para desahogar la emoción que también sentía en aquel momento por su compañero* ¡Wohoo!

-Te lo dije, esta era una buena idea *el baterista se cruzó de brazos contento por la escena*

-No juegues con eso _Yammy_, si todos sabemos que fui el genio del plan, el parche no solo demuestra masculinidad kjjeje

-Pff, tontos… *pone las manos en la cadera*

Mientras los otros tres discutían, los otros dos seguían abrazados y besándose intensamente, la felicidad que sentían en aquel momento no era cosa de juego, ni sería fácil que pasara rápidamente.

-Te amo… y no dejaré de amarte nunca… *pronunció aun con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos*

-Yo te amo mucho más… verás que voy a hacerte muy feliz… *su sonrisa no disminuía mas que para besar de nuevo los labios de su prometida*

-Hey ¿No quieren privacidad? *dijo el peli azul acercándose a los dos*

-O una cama kjejeje *Nnoitra bajó igualmente*

-Gracias chicos… *soltó por un momento a su mujer y chocó puños con sus compañeros* sin ustedes, no lo hubiera logrado…

-Iaagh, ya basta de todo eso, si sigues perderé la imagen melancólica que tengo de ti *le dio un apretón de manos* Felicidades… y… *mirando a la chica que se encontraba al lado*…si no me invitan como padrino de la boda… voy a matarte, ¿Me entendiste? *sonrió con el ceño fruncido para no perder su personalidad*

-Tenlo por seguro _Grimmjow_ *sonrió hacia el aún sonrojada* serás el primero en la lista

-Más te vale je…

-Sabía que podrías hacerlo *colocó la mano sobre el hombro del chico* Recuerda… respétala, amala y sobre todo, deja que toque la batería cuando quiera, no importa si no duermes y tienes trabajo por la mañana, cuando lleguen las noches, me lo agradecerás *sonrió*

-Por supuesto _Yammy_, gracias…

-Kss… bueno viejo, creo que no hay nada nuevo que pueda decirte, espero que sigas teniendo tiempo para los ensayos *estiró la mano para estrecharla*

-Entiendo _Nnoitra_, aquí estaré *estrecharon fuertemente las manos*

-Bueno, creo que es hora que se larguen, ya es de noche, y no creo que este sea el mejor lugar donde quisieran estar… *el peli azul sugirió*

Así pues, luego de acomodar todo el equipo donde estaba y de subir a la camioneta, se dirigieron a casa para seguir festejando su nuevo compromiso, la camioneta paró enfrente del edificio y los dejó ahí, pronto sus miradas no podían dejar de cruzarse sin antes causar una extrema sonrisa en sus bocas, llegando al departamento, ambos entraron y se deshicieron del equipaje.

-Prepararé té, ¿quieres uno? *se paró de puntas para alcanzar una taza que se encontraba en una alacena de arriba*

-Depende… *se acercó sin camisa y tomó la taza para dársela sin poder evitar rodearla por la cintura *… es de vainilla…?

-Je, déjame ver… *se estiró abriendo un estante y sacó un frasco con algunas yerbas, entre ellas una varita de vainilla*

-Si… *recarga el rostro sobre su hombro*

-Solo hay una *toma la varita*

-Podemos compartirla, ya que… *acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de la chica susurrando* pronto lo mío será tuyo… y lo tuyo será mio…

-_Ulquiorra_… *el sonrojo de sus mejillas le hizo expresar una linda sonrisa*

Mientras el fuego de la estufa hervía el agua que pronto tendría una rica esencia a vainilla, la pareja no podía separarse, abrazados cerca de la cocineta sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez, la suavidad con que lo hacían permitía que se miraran a cada segundo, los ojos de ambos demostraban la felicidad que pronto se incrementaría con la celebración de su compromiso.

-¿Ya pensaste en la fecha? *rodeándolo por el cuello, no podía dejar de mirarlo*

-Eh pensado en varias cosas, quiero que sea lo más pronto posible *le acarició el rostro suavemente*

-Creo que ya está *su sonrisa al voltear a ver el agua humeante no se podía esconder*

-Solo uno más… *le tomó la barbilla besándola de nuevo lentamente*


	5. El secuestro

Así luego de una tranquila noche y una taza de té de vainilla para dos, los días pasaron, la noticia se difundió causando tanto furor como se había imaginado, las celebraciones previas y los emocionantes y agotadores planes comenzaban a fraguarse, el vestido de novia, la fiesta, el salón, la iglesia, todo era planeado con cuidado y el contratar a una organizadora de bodas, de repente no parecía tan mala idea.

-La última prueba del vestido, ¡Que emoción! *la pequeña de ojos violáceos esperaba ansiosa a ver a su amiga por fin con el vestido con el que celebraría el mejor día de su vida*

-Estas son cosas de chicas, ¿por qué tenía que venir yo? *el peli verde no soportaba ir de compras, lamentablemente era el que accedía más fácilmente a los favores que le pedían sus compañeros*

-Tú aceptaste venir, y necesitábamos a alguien que llevara el vestido a la casa, ¡así que no te quejes! *luego de regañarlo volvió a estar al pendiente de la puerta del vestidor*

-Hum… mujeres…

De repente la puerta se abrió y una hermosa falda bolada en tono perla con hermosos adornos de encaje en conjunto con un frente espectacular que dejaba mostrar los hombros apareció.

-¿Q-que piensan?... *la chica que modelaba el hermoso vestido lo lucía a la perfección, la mano de la costurera que lo había echo era como una mano santa y talentosa que supo destacar hasta el más mínimo detalle*

-H-hermosa… *el chico se quedó sin habla al mirarla*

-_Iket_… ¡te ves maravillosa! *su amiga no resistió el grito y el fulgor de sus ojos se mostró ante el vestido que ya llevaba tres meses de elaboración*

-¿E-en verdad, n-no es muy exagerado?… está algo descubierto… ¿y si me queda mal ese día?... yo…

-_Iket_ *se acercó con cuidado y le tomó la mano* No te preocupes… lucirás radiante cuando llegue el momento… *sonrió tranquilamente apaciguando las dudas de su amiga*

-G-gracias… _Yushima_ *sonrió con un ligero sonrojo*

-¡Aaah en verdad no puedo esperar! *la chica comenzaba a saltar de emoción*

-Creo que ella está más ansiosa que tú

-Hehe, eso parece *sonrió contenta*

Momentos después salieron de la tienda con el gran vestido, luego de algunos problemas para meterlo en la cajuela y de perderse unas cuantas veces llegaron al lugar donde habrían de dejarlo, una pequeña casita cerca de la capilla, donde se había planeado todo para que los novios se cambiasen ahí y no costara tanto trabajo transportarlos. De ahí en adelante la tarde continuó con los preparativos, la confirmación de la cena estaba preparada, y el día casi se acercaba, ahora parecía poco el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la propuesta hasta el día en que todo estaría preparado para la tan esperada boda.

-Aah… estoy agotada *al llegar a la casa con bolsas y algunas cosas se tiró sobre el sillón exhausta por todas las labores que había echo ese día*

-Deberías descansar, te esfuerzas demasiado *saliendo del estudio tomó ambos hombros de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente*

-Mmm… eso se siente bien… *se relajó al instante*

-Duérmete ya, te hará bien *le acaricio la cabeza y rodeó el sillón*

-No quiero ni moverme… *aún seguía inmóvil*

-Esta bien *sin decir más se agachó cargándola como toda una princesa para llevarla directo al dormitorio*

-¿Te he dicho cuanto adoro que hagas esto? *recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico durante el corto trayecto a la cama*

-Descansa *la recostó en su lado del colchón y la cobijó*

-Tres días… ¿no te parece una locura? *le sujetó la mano antes que pudiera acostarse él*

-No del todo… *cuando la miró ya tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se había calmado*…Buenas noches *le acarició la frente y volvió al estudio para terminar algunas de las cosas que hacía antes que ella llegara*

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, al igual que la mañana siguiente, aquel día sería la cena de ensayo y todos los invitados comenzaban a llegar al salón que habían contratado el cual estaba adornado hermosamente por varios colores naturales, flores, velos y moños que lo hacían un lugar sumamente placentero, contando de igual forma con un área especialmente para los pequeñines.

-Aah, están todos afuera… *detrás de una cortina la chica que llevaba un lindo vestido de noche en color azul cielo sujetaba de la mano a su prometido que no presentaba nervio alguno*

-Tranquila, es solo la cena de ensayo *esperando que con eso se calmara la miró por un momento*

-*suspiró* está bien… solo es la cena de ensayo… (Y pasado mañana…) *pensó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y tomando más suavemente la mano del joven*

-Y ahora, presentando a la feliz pareja y futuros marido y mujer, démosle una cordial bienvenida al señor _Ulquiorra Schiffer_ y a su prometida, la señorita _Iket Nanashi_

Justo cuando la cortina se abrió y ambos salieron tomados de la mano todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, la felicidad podía notarse en la expresión de ambos ante el caluroso recibimiento de sus queridas amistades, avanzaron hasta la mesa del centro y tomaron sus lugares.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de parte de _Iket_ y mía, les ofrecemos una gran bienvenida y esperamos que la pasen muy bien esta noche… *antes que el chico pudiera decir otra palabra una copa se alzó al aire*

-¡SALUD!

-¡_Yashima_! *la chica que lo acompañaba en la mesa se le quedó mirando*

-¡Salud por una fantástica noche! *el rubio no se quedó atrás subiendo a su silla*

Así todo el mundo tomó su bebida y un primer brindis abrió por completo la fantásticas velada.

-¡Vamos viejo, no te la quedes tu solo! *en el primer baile el peli azul se interpuso tomando la mano de la futura novia y dándole algunas vueltas*

-¿G-Grimmjow?... *una gotita le resbaló por cabeza mientras era llevada bailando*

-H-Hey… *se quedó mirando mientras una chica de cabellera acuosa lo sacó a bailar*

-¡No te quedes ahí tan solo! *sonrió*

-Oh, _Nelliel_, que sorpresa

-Bonita cena, parece que todo el mundo se está divirtiendo *sonrió*

-Hum… ¡Oye, ¿ya tienes la tuya no? *el bajista con el parche en el ojo comenzó a acercarse a ellos*

-Bueno, ¿te parece si cambiamos? Quiero evitar problemas con _Nnoitra_ *dijo dándole una vuelta y encaminándola hacia el pelinegro que se acercaba*

-Entendido, ¡felicidades chicos! *rodando divertidamente llegó hasta los brazos de su pareja*

-_Bat_, ¿tan fácil te la quitaron? Jajaja *el enorme hombre que siempre lo había apoyado tanto se acercó con una copa de vino en la mano*

-Si… bueno, tiene que divertirse *dijo mirando hacia el centro donde los chicos con los que ya había convivido tanto tiempo bromeaban y bailaban alrededor de la novia que no hacía mas que girar hasta marearse*

-Perfecto, me gusta verte así de feliz, parece que tu momento llegó muy pronto ¿eh? *le palmó la espalda tomando lo que quedaba de su bebida*

-Si, eso parece… *sonrió ligeramente* bueno, iré a buscarla, seguro será difícil sacarla de ahí *miró decidido el circulo de personas*

-Animo tigre, iré por otra copa de esta cosa, está deliciosa *salió hacia la mesa de licores*

Mientras la fiesta transcurría, los minutos para el increíble día corrían en cuenta regresiva, algunos se pasaban de copas o repetían el postre, otros tomaban los deliciosos bocadillos de la mesa de aperitivos y algunos de los niños abusaban de la libertad al subir a los juegos haciendo maniobras que ponían de nervios a sus respectivos padres, en fin, la cena era un completo éxito y ya llegando la hora de la despedida, todos partieron hacia sus hogares, en espera de la ceremonia.

Esa noche, en el cuarto de los futuros esposos la castaña miraba una y otra vez el álbum de las fotografías que ya habían tomado hace algunos días, el estudio había sido maravilloso con ellos y el pequeño libro había quedado espectacular, sus ojos se iluminaban como nunca al mirar cada imagen en la que salían ambos tomados de la mano y en especial una, la principal de todas, el felices por siempre.

-¿Lo estás mirando de nuevo? *al entrar a la habitación dejó su corbata colgada en la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama al lado de ella*

-Si… es que… definitivamente son maravillosas… *tocó suavemente la fotografía final sintiendo la textura rugosa del papel que la enmarcaba*

-Solo queda un día *colocó su mano sobre la de ella acercándose un poco más y mirando la foto* ¿Puedes esperar?

-*Volteó enseguida hacia el rostro de su prometido y estrechó su mano fuertemente* No lo creo… *sonrió cerrando el álbum y recostándose sobre el pecho del chico* debieron regalarme un reloj de tiempo en la despedida *decía mientras dejaba el álbum sobre su mesa de noche*

-Un poco más *besó su frente y ambos se acomodaron para dormir* solo eso

-Ahora "poco" parece demasiado… *lo abrazó cerrando los ojos*

-Después pensarás lo contrario… descansa *apagó las lámparas del cuarto y se dispusieron a dormir*

A la mañana siguiente temprano las llamadas y los últimos detalles eran resueltos, casi todo estaba empaquetado y listo para ser llevado al salón del evento, a la capilla y a la casa; respectivamente, de lo cual se encargaría el agradable _Yammy_.

-¡_Iket_! *desde la entrada se escuchaba la voz del chico que estaba enlistando su traje de la ceremonia* ¡¿Podrías traerme la corbata verde?, está arriba en el cajón de la derecha!

-¡Ok! *acercó un banquito que tenían ya que la parte elevada del armario era muy alta y no era fácil mirar lo que había dentro, introdujo la mano sacando un cajón y tirando unas cosas sin darse cuenta* La encontré *sacó la prenda y bajó para mirar que había en el piso, en ese instante logró ver lo que había caído del armario, cosa que la dejó en un shock momentáneo*

-¿No la encuentras?... *al entrar en la habitación se quedó parado mirando lo que había ocurrido, y no por que se hubieran caído algunas cosas, si no por la bolsa de aquel color especial que había encontrado hace algunos años y no había tenido la molestia de tirar*

-E-eso… *parecía que salía del transe*… ¿Por qué tienes eso?... *señaló el portarretratos roto que se había salido de la bolsita, el cual se encontraba aún con una vieja foto de un chico de cabellera rosada tomándola del hombro cariñosamente*

-Y-yo…*antes que pudiera dar alguna explicación la chica habló de nuevo*

-N-no… no importa, yo… está bien… solo es basura *se agachó para meterlo de nuevo en la bolsa donde había permanecido por tanto tiempo y que había iniciado toda esta aventura*

-_Iket_, yo lo hago…

-No, no importa, solo… hay que deshacernos de esto *salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina seguida del chico y abrió silenciosa el bote de aluminio tirándola dentro*

-… ¿Estás bien? *se quedó mirándola un segundo*

-S-si… no pasa nada… *un ligero sollozo alarmó al chico quien se acercó apresurado rodeándola con sus manos*

-Perdóname… no recordaba que estaba ahí… *agachó la cabeza apoyando el rostro en el cabello de la chica*

-No, no…, son…snif… solo estupideces… *con las mangas de la blusa que llevaba puesta limpió algunas lágrimas que esperaban salir en ese momento de sus ojos*

-No seas tonta *la volteó y la aferró fuertemente a él* Tus sentimientos no son estupideces… déjalos salir…

-Tonto… deja de hablar así *sus mejillas se humedecieron de repente, obviamente aún después de tanto tiempo el recuerdo de aquel hombre y de lo que pasó ese día aun no podía borrarse del todo*

-Olvídalo todo… desahógate conmigo… yo voy borrar todos esos recuerdos… te lo prometo *la abrazó mas fuerte que nunca mientras las lágrimas de ella corrían una tras otra por unos instantes*

-Lo siento… no volverá a pasar… *calmándose un poco despegó la cara del pecho del chico y se secó las lagrimas de nuevo con su manga*

-No seas tonta… *con su pulgar secó la ultima lágrima que le quedaba en el rostro* Yo soy tu todo ahora… jamás lo olvides *con un largo beso selló sus palabras y los sollozos de la chica desaparecieron para siempre*

De repente entre el silencio comenzó a soñar una linda y electrónica melodía proveniente del celular de uno de los dos.

-Anda contesta *lo miró un momento*

-Deja que suene… *besándola de nuevo ignoraba el sonido*

-He, anda, ve *retirándolo suavemente de ella con una sonrisa en la cara lo encaminó al teléfono*

El chico se acercó y tomó el teléfono contestando, al parecer la llamada era de poca importancia, solo para informar que la llegada de su amigo al departamento estaba próxima.

-Aja… aquí te esperamos… hasta pronto *colgó el celular y lo guardó en el pantalón que llevaba puesto*

-¿Era _Yammy_? *se acercó a él amarrándose el cabello con una liga que estaba sobre la cocineta*

-Si, ya casi llega, ¿no falta nada? *miró las cosas de la entrada*

-Solo esta *ató la corbata y la dejó en el gancho donde estaba el traje blanco que se pondría el chico para la gran ceremonia* Es muy bonito… ¿y si tú usas el vestido y yo me pongo tu traje? *dijo llevando una mano a su nuca y la otra a su cintura*

-No, no creo que sea buena idea… *intentaba no imaginarse la escena*

-¿Y si te ofrezco una barra de chocolate a cambio? *sacó el dulce de su bolsillo acercándose hacia donde estaba él*

-Hum… ¿que clase de chocola…? *al caminar hacia ella se tropezó con una de las bolsas que estaban en la entrada sin poder evitar caerle encima de rodillas en el piso, quedando así en una pose muy comprometedora*

-Aah… *su sonrojo se incrementó al ver el rostro de su prometido desde aquella perspectiva*

En un momento de perversión el chico tomó la barra de chocolate y la abrió con los dientes, el dulce no era muy grande así que lo sacó del empaque con la boca dejando al lado la envoltura.

-¿_Ul-Ulquiorra_…? *sus color aumentó de pigmento al morder el otro extremo del chocolate al mismo tiempo que el chico que tenía encima*

Lo lamieron por un momento, y ya hundidos en el tentador sabor a cacao que les invadía el paladar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos de sus compañeros de banda con una curiosa impresión al mirar la posición en la que ambos habían quedado.

-_Nnoito… Yamm_… *se quedó inmóvil al ver a los dos sujetos parados en la entrada mirándolos*

-¿Rompiendo el hielo antes de la fiesta? Kjeje *como siempre la broma no se hizo esperar*

Enseguida se levantaron y como un témpano helado la chica se fue a ocultar a la cocina con la excusa de preparar algo de comer para cuando volvieran, su prometido que al parecer no tenía problemas con que lo hubieran visto de esa forma limpió su boca y tomó algunas bolsas para ayudar a subirlas al automóvil.

-No pierdes el tiempo eh _Bat_ kje

-No sé de que me hablas *la respuesta seria del chico provocó una carcajada a su hostigante compañero, _Yammy_ solo sonrió*

Así llevaron todo lo que hacía falta hasta la camioneta y los tres partieron hacia el lugar donde habrían de dejarlas, algunos minutos más tarde timbraron en el departamento donde la chica apenas había terminado de cocinar una sopa y al abrir la puerta tres manos la ataron, le pegaron cinta en la boca y la obligaron a abandonar el lugar dejando una nota con una marca de labios por debajo de la puerta, todo echo en apenas unos segundos. Momentos más tarde, los tres llegaron a la casa y al entrar el peli negro alzó una curiosa hoja que se encontraba en el piso, la leyó y cerró el puño haciéndola bolita.

-¿Qué sucede _Bat_? *el tipo grandote lo miró extrañado*

-Esas… esas personas…

Mientras en la tienda de ropa interior más fina de la plaza, un grupo de chicas creaban un completo escándalo por fuera de los vestidores.

-¡Vamos preciosa, sal que queremos mirar! *la chica de cabello acuoso era la primera en gritar*

-¡Rápido _Iket_, nos dejas esperando!

-Ustedes tres… van a pagármelas muy caro… *abrió la cortina dejando ver un provocativo atuendo en tono pastel que habían escogido sus secuestradoras*

El grito de las dos primeras se escuchó en todo el lugar

-¡C-cállense! *su sonrojo se expandió por todo su rostro*

-¡Te ves fantástica!

-_S-Sayori_…

-Esto en la noche de bodas y lo tendrás atrapado nena *la rubia alzó el pulgar en símbolo de aprobación*

-E-están todas locas… *volvió al vestidor y luego de escoger algunas otras prendas se dirigieron a la caja*

-Y esto va por mi cuenta *sacó una tarjeta de crédito para pagar*

-_N-Nelliel_ no tienes por qué…

-Ya cálmate _Iket_, estás en nuestras manos hasta el día de mañana, así que no te estreses, ¡hoy tendrás un día de belleza completa! *la chica de extrema emoción no paraba de hablar*

-Paso, quiero volver a casa… *comenzó a irse*

-Chicas… acción evasiva *los fulminantes ojos de la castaña tomaron como blanco a la pobre novia trayéndola con ayuda de sus dos secuaces hacia la tarde más larga de toda su vida*

De ahí hasta el final del día anduvieron comprando y yendo de salón en salón, arreglando todos los detalles que hicieran falta para que la novia luciera completamente radiante para el día su boda, luego de un exhausto recorrido volvieron al apartamento donde había sido su fiesta de cumpleaños en la cual el balcón se había convertido en el lugar más romántico del mundo.

-Ponte cómoda cariño, prepararé té *la rubia se dirigió a la cocina*

-¿Te ayudo _Harribel_? *la pequeña se acercó al mismo lugar*

-Aah… *suspiró*¿Qué estará haciendo ahora…? Quisiera llamarlo… *se quedó mirando el balcón*

-Tranquila, tranquila, lo llamarás más noche, seguro que ahora está disfrutando de una cerveza con sus amigos jeje *como dándole ánimos la otra chica acomodó las bolsas que tenían todo lo que habían comprado esa tarde*

-_Ulquiorra_…

Mientras, la agonía se presentaba de igual forma en su prometido que se encontraba efectivamente en el bar con una botella en la mano y acompañado de los amigos con los que siempre tocaba en aquel escenario.

-¡Deja de pensar en ella! Disfruta tu ultimo día de soltería *el peli azul le golpeó el hombro mientras tomaba una fritura*

-Esas chicas locas… *decía entre dientes recordando la nota que había leído*

**NOTA:** ¡Hola!, tomamos prestada a la_ Iket_ por esta noche, no te preocupes la verás en la mañana, hasta pronto y relájate, ella estará muy bien. Con cariño: _Sayori, Harribel y Nelliel_. 3

-Relájate _Bat_, esto hará que el día de mañana sea aún más emocionante *golpea en la espalda al chico*

-S-si… tienes razón _Yammy_… *toma la botella y le da un trago* el día de mañana… será emocionante


	6. Mi último respiro en tu nombre

Luego de muchas risas, y una ligera llamada interrumpida por varias voces que colgaron inmediatamente, la noche acostó a todos en la cama, el horario del siguiente día era completamente exacto, y un movimiento impreciso podía hacer que el plan se complicara de alguna forma. En la mañana muy temprano las chicas se levantaron para darse un baño y rápidamente aplicar maquillaje, arreglar peinados y empacar las cosas para alistarse y salir directo a la casita cerca de la capilla donde estaban los vestidos, por otro lado los chicos se irían un poco más tarde para evitar que se encontrasen en el camino y los músicos y decoraciones ya estaban listas en la iglesia para recibir a los invitados y trabajadores que faltaban.

-Vamos chicas, no pueden tardar tanto… *la ansiosa novia que ya se encontraba encerrada en el auto de la rubia esperaba a que las demás subieran para encaminarse a su destino* ¡Vamos que se hace tarde!

-¿No hace falta nada verdad? *colocó las ultimas bolsas en la cajuela y la cerró con llave*

-No _Harribel_, ya está todo, vámonos *dijo la novia del bajista que ya estaba en el asiento de enfrente*

-Perfecto, aah que día mujeres, que día *entró al automóvil con todas las pasajeras a bordo y arrancó directo hacia la casita*

Mientras, con los chicos ocurría un pequeño accidente, ya que al estar gran parte de la noche en el bar uno de ellos comenzaban a resentir los tragos de más que habían ingerido gracias al paquete de despedidas que contrataron.

-¡_Grimmjow_, ya sal del baño! *el pelinegro que celebraría ese día su compromiso no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que comenzaba a hacerse demasiado tarde*

-¿Me llamabas? *el peli azul salió del cuarto acabando de despertar y estirándose despreocupadamente*

-E-espera… si tú estás ahí quien…

Al abrirse la puerta del baño el pelinegro del parche aún seguía tirado al lado de la taza completamente mareado por la fiesta de anoche.

-Esto no es posible…

-Se hace tarde viejo, es mejor que te duches rápido, yo me encargo de este idiota *lo levantó y lo llevó a la sala mientras la regadera era utilizada casi fugazmente*

Ya que estaban todos arreglados, a excepción del novio que tenía su traje blanco en otro lugar, subieron rápidamente a la camioneta, la hora les caía encima, y el padrino ya tenía que estar presente en la capilla para ir preparando algunas cosas.

-¡Ah demonios! *al mirar una foto en el retrovisor de su compañero recordó aquel libro que su prometida miraba con bastante frecuencia desde que se los habían entregado*

-¿Qué sucede hermano?

-Olvidé los votos, creo que estaban en el álbum de fotos, ¿podríamos pasar por el departamento?

-Claro, solo démonos prisa *decía arrancando*

-Gracias

Dicho esto la camioneta arrancó velozmente para dejar al chico frente al edificio.

-Apresúrate *_Yammy_ lo esperaba afuera con las direccionales prendidas*

-Si *el chico salió rápidamente y luego de subir y entrar al departamento tomó el álbum de fotos y lo ojeó en busca de las tan preciadas palabras* ¿Dónde están? Aquí las tenía… *tardó unos 10 minutos en buscar por todo su estudio y no encontró nada, de pronto miró el reloj, ya era tarde para que el padrino llegara, así que tomó el teléfono y marcó a sus compañeros*

-¿Bueno? *contestó el peli azul*

-Grimmjow, no los encuentro por ningún lado y ya es tarde, váyanse, yo tomaré un taxi en cuanto los tenga, no se preocupen por mí

-Pero…

-Háganlo *colgó*

-¿Qué paso? *el del parche comenzaba a reaccionar*

-Dice que no los haya, que nos vayamos a la capilla y él tomará un taxi para alcanzarnos

-Es mejor que lo hagamos, si no estará muy presionado *el conductor de la camioneta arrancó y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar*

Mientras los problemas de los chicos se resolvían, en otra parte el velo y el vestido fueron puestos por fin dejando a la novia completamente lista para el momento de su entrada. Las madrinas ya tenían sus atuendos y todo mundo estaba preparado para irse a la capilla.

-Kyaa… _Iket_ te ves preciosa… *la chica que siempre había sido tan escandalosa ahora bajaba la voz mientras algunas lágrimas le resbalaban suavemente por la mejilla*

-_Sayori_, no llores, se te correrá el maquillaje antes de empezar *sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente*

-En verdad es un precioso vestido, ya quiero verte ahí dentro *la otra chica se volteó ocultando sus ojos vidriosos al ver la escena*

-Chicas, es hora, vámonos *la rubia entró por ellas y rápidamente bajaron para subir al hermoso carro que las llevaría al sitio donde se efectuaría la grandiosa ceremonia*

Poco fue el tiempo que tardaron en llegar los padrinos a la capilla interceptando a la novia con sus madrinas al momento de entrar al templo.

-_Yammy_, ¿Dónde está _Ulquiorra_, no vendría con ustedes? *lo miró un tanto preocupada*

-Jaja, no te preocupes _Iket_, llegará pronto, solo nos levantamos un poco tarde, eso es todo *mostró una calmada sonrisa ocultando un poco la verdadera razón de por que no estaba ahí el novio*

-Oh, entiendo, está bien, solo es un ligero retraso *la chica sonrió aliviada mientras sus damas de honor arreglaban algunos detalles de ultimo minuto*

-Bueno, iré a tomar mi lugar, mucha suerte preciosa *le apretó la mejilla ligeramente y salió del cuarto en donde se encontraban metidas*

-¿Emocionada señorita? *la chica que descansaba en el sillón despreocupada y sonriente le habló*

-S-si… bueno, más bien diría nerviosa… (Espero que llegue pronto…) *jugueteó con sus manos mientras se acercaba el momento*

Haya todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, y el elemento faltante seguía buscando las notas que sorpresiva e ingenuamente había dejado en el estuche de su guitarra, las tomó de inmediato y salió en busca de un vehículo, desafortunadamente aquella calle no era muy transitada, así que se fue corriendo hacia la avenida que salía por la derecha, cerca de ahí era más probable que encontrara algún taxi disponible para llegar a tiempo al día más importante de su vida.

-Que pase pronto… *guardada en su chaqueta estaba la hoja que tanto había buscado y al mirar un auto amarillo que venía por la orilla inmediatamente alzó la mano para detenerlo y subir*

-¿A dónde lo llevo señor? *el hombre de bigote sobrepoblado y gafas oscuras lo miró por el retrovisor*

-Vamos deprisa al campo de _Fujioka_, puede salir por aquí y acortaremos camino, necesito llegar lo más rápido posible

-Entendido *sin mucho diálogo arrancó rápidamente hacia la dirección que le dijo el pasajero del asiento de atrás*

Un aura de tensión e inquietud se comenzaba a presentar en toda la capilla, todo mundo se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos y lo único que faltaba era la presencia del novio ante el altar para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

-¿Aún no a llegado? *El peli azul comenzó a preocuparse*

-Parece que no, _Nnoitra_ acaba de regresar de la casa y dice que el traje aún está ahí, tal vez aún no las encuentra *su compañero habló saliendo a la entrada de la capilla*

-Estúpido _Ulquiorra_… ni siquiera hay señal en este lugar para llamarlo *decía levantando su teléfono en el aire*

-No debe tardar… al menos eso espero…

-¿Aun no? *las chicas esperaban dentro de un pequeño cuarto*

-No, me supongo que no a de tardar, no pueden contactarlo…

-_Iket_… *la pequeña que siempre la había acompañado miró a su amiga cerca de la ventana, muy al pendiente del panorama que seguía soleado*

-_Ulquiorra_… ¿dónde estás…? *su mirada baja solo miraba como se movía el pasto con la ligera brisa que soplaba*

-_Iket_… espera un poco… solo un poco más y estaré contigo para siempre… *la mente del chico no se concentraba en nada mas que en llegar rápidamente a la casa para cambiarse y correr hacia la capilla donde lo esperaba la mujer de su vida, tanta era su distracción que no se dio cuenta que la desviación por la que estaban comenzando a entrar no era parte del camino que debían seguir*

De repente el auto comenzó a reducir su velocidad unas millas más adelante hasta quedar definitivamente parado en medio de la nada.

-Q-qué pasa… dónde… *alarmado salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos*

-Creo que se sobrecalentó el motor, iré a ver *el hombre bajó del auto y se dirigió al cofre para abrirlo y echar un vistazo*

-No… esto no puede estar pasando… *luego de un momento salió del auto decidido a correr hacia la capilla si era necesario cuando de repente al mirar el lugar se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde estaba* disculpe, ¿en dónde estamos?...

Al acercarse al cofre un disparo sorpresivo impactó su hombro derecho causando un estruendoso grito por parte del herido.

-Ghh… Q-que… *miró al tipo que cerró el cofre con una pistola en la mano y un cigarrillo en la boca*

-¿Te dolió jovencito?... *cargando otro disparo apuntó de inmediato a su cabeza* Saca todo lo que traigas, ¡ahora!

-Este sujeto… *el dolor no lo había dejado tan inmóvil pero el intentar encontrar una salida tomando en cuenta la posición en la que se encontraba se volvía un difícil acertijo*

-¡DIJE QUE LO HAGAS, YA! *empuñó más duro el arma*

El chico no tuvo más opción que comenzar a sacar con trabajos las cosas que tenía metidas en la bolsa, su billetera, llaves y entre otras cosas la hoja con sus votos matrimoniales que no soltó al piso ni por un momento.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? *miró interesado la hoja que guardó en su puño preguntándose si sería algo de importancia monetaria o no* deja eso también *dio una bocanada al cigarrillo sin bajar el arma*

-No…

-¿Eh? *lo miró fastidiado* te dije que soltaras eso también *sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó dos disparos, uno a cada pierna haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso*

-M-maldito… *por el impacto que había recibido en ambas extremidades soltó la hoja que calló cerca de los pies del tipo*

-A ver si así no te pones tan difícil… *se acercó y levantó la hoja para leer lo que estaba escrito* Aah, que ternura, ¿así que por esto llevabas tanta prisa?... pobre crío, no sabes lo que te esperaba jajaja *la carcajada que soltó en ese momento hizo que el chico comenzara a tratar de levantarse*

-N-no… digas estupideces ugh… *El esfuerzo que hizo al tratar de ponerse de pie solo logró hacer que sangrara más*

-Esto del amor… son puras idioteces *tiró la hoja al suelo y sobre ella el cigarrillo que dejó a medio fumar pisándolo y destrozando las hermosas palabras que contenía el papel*

-Ya no lo soporto… *la chica que ya se había cansado de mirar la ventana salió corriendo hacia afuera de la capilla* ¡ya fue demasiado tiempo! *intentó zafarse de sus madrinas que se interpusieron al instante*

-¡Tranquila _Iket_, él va a llegar pronto, solo hay que esperar! *_Nelliel_ la tomó del brazo*

-¡Háganse a un lado, déjenme pasar! *forcejeando insistentemente logró deshacerse de las dos chicas y salió corriendo directo a las puertas principales del recinto*

-¡_IKET_! *todas gritaron*

-Tiene que estar ahí… debe estar esperándome… *pensó mientras corría, al llegar, abrió abruptamente las enormes puertas por donde se supone tenía que haber entrado hace más de una hora* ¡_Ulquiorra_! *miró urgentemente toda la sala, el impacto que causó su rostro al no encontrarlo entre la multitud que comenzaba a exaltarse dejó a todos perplejos* _Ul… quiorra_… *al mirar el altar vacío, sin nadie que la estuviese esperando sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, de pronto las piernas le temblaban y seguramente pronto se encontraría en el suelo*

-¡_Iket_! *el padrino corrió rápidamente por la alfombra roja hacia donde estaba la chica*

-No… no, no, esto no puede estar pasando… *retrocedió espantada y soltó el ramo de flores que calló en un instante al piso; salió corriendo hacia las afueras de la capilla histéricamente en busca del hombre de su vida*

-¡Cállate!, no tienes la menor idea de lo que dices… *el coraje se mostró en sus ojos al mirar al sujeto que tenía enfrente*

-¿Cómo dices?... bueno *se acercó disparándole al brazo que le quedaba dejándolo completamente tendido en el piso*

-¡AAHGG! *el grito se ahogó por el sentimiento de miedo que comenzaba a aparecer en la cabeza del joven al salpicarse la cara con su sangre*

-Mira chiquillo, te haré un favor… *se acercó hasta él y se agachó colocando la boquilla del arma justo en su cabeza presionándolo contra el piso*

-N-no… no puedo dejarlo así…*entre la poca fuerza que le quedaba y el miedo a la idea de morir antes de poder ver al amor de su vida comenzaron a arrancarle un par de lágrimas que le corrieron lentamente por el rostro*

-Despídete chiquillo… *se escuchó la carga de la pistola*

Un último disparo sacudió el aire que sopló levemente, casi silencioso. Al pisar el ultimo escalón de la salida un impacto mental hizo que la chica callera de rodillas sobre el pavimento, los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas y de pronto la vista comenzaba a nublársele rápidamente.

-_Ulquiorra_… *la imagen del chico le pasó rápidamente por la mente, cerró con fuerza los puños sollozando su nombre una y otra vez*

-¡_Iket_! *el peli verde que estaba en la entrada corrió hacia ella*

-Así es como se hace el trabajo idiota… *otro hombre que llegó de improviso en un automóvil de lujo tomó el casquillo que soltó su arma al darle el tiro de gracia directo en el abdomen al chico que se encontraba sangrando sobre el pavimento*

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? *guardó su pistola y dejó ahí el cuerpo escapando de la escena junto con su compañero de crimen*

-_I-Iket_… *las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse más constantes, la voz se le desquebrajaba velozmente mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez* _Iket_… *logró estirar una de sus manos tratando de alcanzar el papel que ya se encontraba echo pedazos* _Ik_… *la vista comenzó a nublársele al mismo tiempo que miraba la sangre manchada en su mano* _I…ket_… *una luz brillante comenzó a mostrarse frente a él* No… no puedo… no quiero morir así…

En un momento un aire frío le pasó por la espalda a la chica que estaba tirada en el piso, alzó la cara mirando el camino con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-N-no… *el nudo en su garganta la presionó hasta que no pudo más* Ghhg... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *el grito seguido de un llanto desconsolador dejó helados a los que habían salido a buscarla*

-No puedo… no puedo morir… quiero verla, por favor… *la luz comenzaba a envolverlo lentamente* solo una vez… una más… *enseguida perdía el conocimiento*_Iket_… *sus ojos se cerraron sin que nadie pudiera escuchar sus deseos, la mancha de sangre en el piso se extendió por todos lados, y en un lugar olvidado por dios, su cuerpo permaneció inerte*

Aquel día ni el cielo supo que sentir, los invitados se fueron impactados, la fiesta en el salón se canceló, algunos volvieron a la casa a recoger las cosas, otros simplemente se preguntaban que es lo que había sucedido, cualquiera que fuese su ocupación todos comenzaron a buscar al novio extraviado por cualquier rincón de la ciudad.

Luego de ese día los anuncios televisivos y carteles habían difundido la noticia, un joven de al menos 24 años que iba rumbo a su boda había desaparecido. La desconsolación de sus amigos, y sobre todo de su prometida no tenían límite, en la casa ya no se escuchaba más la música o las palabras, durante varios días la chica se mantuvo alejada de todos, mirando exhaustiva el móvil por si alguna llamada que pudiera sacarla de ese insoportable suspenso quisiera entrar. Luego de unos meses de esperanza comenzó a caer en la desesperación, el álbum que tanto se había esmerado en hacer ya se encontraba sepultado entre basura y ropa sin lavar, no dormía ni comía, frecuentemente recibía visitas de sus allegados, pero siempre con el mismo escenario. Pronto se fue descuidando en el empleo, y las cuentas del banco le caían completamente encima, sin oportunidad de pedir prestado, por más que sus amigas le insistiesen. A partir de la desaparición de su prometido su vida había ido decayendo, su estado físico y emocional estaban más descontrolados que nunca, las ojeras de su rostro habían borrado por completo la vivacidad y juventud que alguna vez había mostrado; su cabello descuidado le había costado el empleo y hundida en su depresión había dejado de tomar los medicamentos que le había recetado un amigo, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

-_Iket_ no puedes seguir así, necesitas ayuda, veámonos mañana ¿si? *la chica que había estado con ella casi toda la vida aún insistía en sacarla de aquel abismo en el que había caído*

-Gracias _Sayori_… no necesito nada… deja de preocuparte por mí, yo veré que hacer… *su voz carecía de esencia al contestar el teléfono*

-_Iket_ por favor…

-Hasta pronto…

-_Iket_, espera, ¡_Iket_!

-… *colgó el teléfono y se levantó caminando hacia la cocina para echarlo en un vaso con agua sucia, de ahí abrió el refrigerador y miró pocas cosas, algunas de ellas podridas y otras eran condimentos, cerró el aparato y tomó unas monedas que estaban en el frasco de ahorros para su futura nueva casa, la cual planeaba compartir con su prometido que ya no se encontraba más con ella, se puso una chaqueta que estaba en el piso manchada de alguna sustancia rara y salió por las oscuras calles rumbo al minisúper de 24 horas que encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí*

Después de haber comprado unos paquetes de pan baratos salió de la tienda y siguió caminando sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía. Ya era de noche y pronto llegó a un parque que en momentos le recordaba muchas cosas, no tuvo ninguna reacción, al parecer los antidepresivos en exceso que ingería tenían efectos adormecedores sobre sus pensamientos. La chica caminó hasta pasar por el centro cuando una figura blanquecina hizo aparición frente a ella.

-Eh… *volteó intentando divisar bien que es lo que tenía cerca, sin poder lograr ver demasiado*

En un instante la figura volteó hacia ella con una cara inexpresiva, su vestimenta blanca casi por completo le daba una esencia celestial, lo oscuro de su cabello llamó la atención de la chica que se quedó parada inmóvil mirándolo.

-Tú… ¿Qué eres… tú…? *soltó los panecillos sin recibir respuesta alguna* Tu… ¿Eres un ángel que vino a llevarme?...

La figura se movió un poco como interesado en sus palabras.

-No… no lo creo… Dios no se apiadaría así de esta miserable alma… *aún sin una palabra de comprensión por parte del otro siguió hablando* entonces ¿eres un demonio?

Los pies de aquel espectro se movieron dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Si… eso debes ser… *sin miedo alguno y con toda la miseria sobre su espalda extendió los brazos* por favor… llévame contigo… *sus ojos entrecerrados se posaron sobre el demonio que se paró frente a ella*…apiádate de esta miserable humana y mátala… *de pronto comenzó a sollozar* por favor…

-No entiendo tus palabras… *el espectro abrió la boca*

-Mátame… por favor… no quiero vivir más en este mundo tan cruel… *las lagrimas se le desbordaron de sus hinchados ojos*

-…*se quedó mirándola un momento* Si es lo que quieres… *extendió la mano y en un movimiento rápido terminó con la vida de aquella indefensa criatura que le suplicaba*

El cuerpo de la chica calló de inmediato al suelo manchando el pavimento completamente de sangre, ni sus brazos ni sus piernas podían moverse, el impacto fue tal que la sonrisa en su rostro fue la última acción que pudo hacer antes de quedarse sin aliento y su cuerpo destrozado creó una auténtica escena de terror.

De la nada una segunda figura apareció y después de tener un diálogo con el asesino de aquel momento los dos desaparecieron en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en ese lugar.

…


End file.
